O clichê do vidro embaçado
by Noka Braun
Summary: O ar embaçava o vidro da janela como em um filme romanticamente clichê. Nesse caso, porém, não é como se uma cena de sexo estivesse provocando-o. Mas também havia sexo ali. Kougami/Akane


O ar embaçava o vidro da janela como em um filme romanticamente clichê. Nesse caso, porém, não é como se uma cena de sexo estivesse provocando-o: O ar na rua estava extremamente frio e uma tempestade irradiava, de tal modo que qualquer casa quente e aconchegante teria a janela daquela maneira.

Mas também havia sexo ali.

O quarto estava estatisticamente arrumado, mesmo que o tapete preto e duro ao chão estivesse estranhamente virado; e a cama se agitasse como num filme de terror barato e cômico. O clima estava agradável ali e os únicos humanos grunhiam e emitiam rosnados/falas que poderiam ser muito bem atribuídos por pessoas mudas (mudas que não soubessem formar frases complexas, é claro).

A maneira como se tocavam era sem pudor. A mão masculina apalpava todos os cantos de um corpo realmente menor, e casualmente deixava um rastro vermelho contra o branco onde suas unhas cravavam. Cada linha avermelhada era recebida por um gemido de dor e prazer mútuos. Era uma cena realmente de alta excitação.

O homem das mãos sem vergonha agora estava sentado na cama sem lençóis e puxava o quadril da mulher para seu colo. Quando sentou-se, ele sorriu quando a viu corar: Obviamente, ele não trajava nada a não ser sua pele. Mas ela não disse nada e ele logo distraiu-se em beijar e passear com sua língua na fenda dos seios dela. O toque provocou um arrepio e os braços quentes e fortes dele veementemente se estreitaram em sua cintura. Qualquer protesto que não fosse os gemidos dela e as mordidas casuais em seus lábios foram perdidos.

Ele deitou-a. Lentamente, como para provocá-la, colocou-se por cima e deslizou seus lábios com leveza sobre os dela. Os abertos da mulher soltavam um hálito quente e ela lutava contra o instinto de agarrar aquele homem e implorar para ele a ter. Mas ela não o fez. Deixou-o dominar a ocasião e sentiu o imenso prazer de gostar de ser dominada.

Num certo tempo de carícias, ele puxou suas costas contra seu peito e novamente cravou suas unhas em sua pele. A garota rapidamente abafou um grito na boca dele e foi recebida por um beijo caloroso e muito apertado. Os lábios estavam mais do que se encontrando: Estavam se unindo. Assim, então, ele girou-a e delicadamente a pôs de nuca no travesseiro e decidiu abandonar aquelas preliminares.

A sensação que oprimia deliciosamente seu útero se foi e ela lutava para não desmaiar em todo aquele prazer. Sulcos deslizavam para a cama e o membro dele quase queimava seu interior. Os braços masculinos estavam acima de sua cabeça, e as mãos apertavam as delas como se não permitissem-as sair. Ele trincava os dentes e seus olhos estavam fechados: Tão envolvido que ela não conseguiu desviar a atenção dele.

Os movimentos começaram a ser mais fortes, profundos e rápidos: Os gemidos de ambos se misturava e ele não parecia se importar com o sangue que saía do pescoço da mulher, onde ele cravara seus dentes numa mordida. Nem ela se importava. Tudo era tão quente, tão gostoso, que ela quase atingiu o orgasmo ao sentir os dentes dele contra sua pele. Ali, ele tão dominante, a envolvendo e parecendo um animal vangloriando-se de conquistar sua presa. Ela era dele ali, sem sombra de dúvidas. Ela queria para sempre isso.

Os dedos dele apertaram as laterias dela com uma estranha delicadeza no último movimento: Depois ela sentiu o líquido viscoso e esbranquiçado inundando seu interior e seu clímax chegou em ondas tortuosas e profundas em um mar vermelho. Ela arregalou os olhos e seu corpo por um momento elevou-se, para depois cair pesadamente e deixar-se ser envolvida pelo o homem totalmente satisfeito.

Ele girou-a e a pôs contra seu peito, envolvendo-a com um braço. Logo após pegou um cigarro e o acendeu. A mulher não estava incomodada com a fumaça que tanto odiava, pois ali não havia nada mais do que reclamar. Era a doce rotina que ela experimentava fazia poucos meses desde que o reencontrara numa viagem ao exterior.

O que foi um encontro casual transformara-se no dia a dia dela. A cada manhã ela sentia o calor do corpo masculino contra sua pele nua; os lábios dele apertavam suas bochechas e sua boca; ela cozinhava meio que despreparadamente para ele e ele sempre acabava fazendo a refeição. Ela não se importava de ir embora. Ele não permitiria.

Todavia, agora ele apagava o cigarro e tacava-o fora. Saiu dos braços dela e colocou-se novamente por cima. Ele sorria com os lábios e olhos azulados, e ela riu quando percebeu-o nada satisfeito.

O vidro embaçou mais e agora sim você pode dizer que foi por uma causa sexual.


End file.
